Finding Life In Death
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: A sequel to El Manana, 2D finds out about Noodle's death and he goes to find her and then... well I don't want to spoil. Depressing. Sad. Strange. Kind of a Gorillaz version of The Others. Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Life In Death**

**Hello there… This story I guess is about… life… how it isn't fair and why things happen and that how do we know anything about it at all. It makes no sense and we just let it slip right past us. What happens after we die? Do we go to heaven? Do we get reborn again? Do we go nowhere? How do we know? When we die don't we all expect someone to show up and be ready to answer our questions? Well in this fiction… that guy doesn't show up.**

Noodle's soft violet hair blowed gently across her pale Asian face. She opened her emerald green eyes and her pupils grew small from the sight before her. She smiled as she saw the view below her from the windmill. It was so peaceful and quiet. She stood up to her full height and walked to the edge of the floating island. She picked up a small flower and studied it well before she let it fly freely into the wind.

_Summer don't know me_

_No more eager man, that's all_

Noodle sat down on the edge and let her legs swing within the wind. She gazed out into the sunlight and clouds and enjoyed the cool breeze.

_Summer don't know me_

_He just let me love, in my sea_

Suddenly the sun had moved behind thick black clouds giving the sky a dull grey effect. Noodle looked around questionably and saw 2 black helicopters.

'_Cos I do know lord_

_From you that_

_Just died, yeah_

Noodle stared at them in horror as they let fire and starting shooting at the windmill. Noodle frantically ran inside the windmill and hid from the helicopters.

_I saw that day_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord I'm fine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

Noodle huddled herself in a tight ball, her head buried in her knees. She lifted her melancholy face and crawled to the door and anxiously pushed it open.

_Don't stop the buck_

_When it comes it's the dawn, you'll see_

It was a disaster. The fresh green grass and colourful flowers were burnt and almost destroyed. The sun seemed to have disappeared completely and left black smoke heavily growing over the windmill. Noodle got to her feet and cautiously walked out thinking the helicopters had gone.

_Money won't get there_

_Tens years pass tonight, you'll flee_

Noodle looked around and suddenly the helicopters flew out from behind the windmill. She gasped and started slowly walking backwards, ready to run inside again.

_If you do that_

_I'll be some_

_To find you_

The helicopters bullets shot out again, Noodle dodging them narrowly before she ran back inside the windmill. She closed the door but the bullets followed her. She fled up the wooden stairs and ducked breathing heavily.

_I saw that day_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord I'm fine_

The impact from the shots damaged the stairs and they collapsed under Noodle. She fell a small distance on her back in the centre of the floor. Noodle slid a leg under the other and weakly pushed herself up off the ground.

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

The windmill was on fire. The 4 wooden blades still turning were alight and burning away at each spin they made. Their flames revealed more of the dark sky with the bright glow and the 2 helicopters hovering and watching every move on the island. Noodle peered out of the windmill.

_I saw that day_

Her precious windmill was being torn apart.

_Lost my mind_

It was starting to tip slightly.

_Lord I'm fine_

The windmill's wooden blades burned away to black crisps. The island stood still and was beginning to fall.

_Maybe in time_

Noodle faded into the inside of the windmill. She felt the windmill's slope and the sick falling sensation in the pit of her stomach.

_You'll want to be mine_

Noodle ran to the door and screamed in terror. She looked down into the sheer drop of a huge trench. Noodle grasped the sides of her door to keep herself standing. Noodle finally raised her arms to shield herself from the crash.

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

The windmill was falling through the sky at incredible speed, the helicopters right behind it. The windmill hit the trench and it blew up in fire and smoke. It exploded in the trench with Noodle inside it.

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

The helicopters lowered and checked to see any sign of movement.

_Maybe in time _

_You'll want to be mine_

The smoke cleared and no movement was made under the burned scraps of metal and wood. It was a wreck.

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

One helicopter opened a hatch from underneath it and it dropped a bomb.

_Maybe in time_

It fell into the trench.

**_You'll want to be mine_ **

-------

A dark shadow lurked within the carpark, slowly making his way to his room. He thoroughly checked the area well and all of Kong for that matter. But nothing. The singer opened his door and mindlessly stepped in. He closed the door but kept it unlocked unless she would come in. The blue-haired vocalist fell backwards on his bed thinking about her. He was always thinking about her. He couldn't get her off his mind.

Noodle. Where was she? Where had she gone? She was only away to do the El Manana video but she hadn't been back in days. She never contacted them. He had nothing to do. He missed his little love so much. Damon and Jamie didn't answer his calls either. The windmill wasn't that far away. 2-D was going crazy. He lowered his eye lids and lay still on his bed thinking of all the good times they both had together.

His mind ached continuously and it felt like he hadn't had any sleep in days since she was gone. He hadn't had any food at all until Russel forced him to. 2-D had had way too many painkillers to function correctly and they weren't even helping. But still, the overdose soon led him to rest and put his mind at ease for the long night. But with his little sister gone, he couldn't fully rest. He just hoped she was ok.

"Where are ya Noodle… Where are ya?"

-------

The next morning 2-D awoke on his bed exactly where he fell asleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes dazedly, trying to focus on where he was. He vividly remembered his dream, jumping ahead of reality all the time. It confused him. Black gaps in his memory where he hadn't had a clue what he had been doing. The tight hand around his mind had released its grip and let him think freely without pain.

5 days and nothing. She had to be back today. She just had to be or at least there had to be some news from her. Maybe she was in the living room right now. Maybe he wasn't dreaming… 2-D's eyes lit up with life. He hastily jumped out of his bed and ran to his bathroom. A lack of hygiene was involved in all depression. 2-D knew something was going on today. Right this minute even, or later. Something was going to happen.

The lanky vocalist had a quick cold shower before he went to get some new clean clothes. He chose faded light blue skinny jeans, black chucks and a large grey jacket with various logos upon it over his 'tazar yoot' green t-shirt. 2-D literally ran out of his room and carefully checked the carpark. Murdoc's Winnebago seemed deserted but some cars away from his, he saw Damon's. 2-D grinned happily and tried so hard to suppress the hysterical laughter. They were back! She was back! Noodle was back! 2-D ran as fast as his long skinny legs could carry him up the stairs. He kept tripping over the steps and almost broke his neck at least 3 times but he made it up a floor to the living room.

2-D slowed his pace till he was right in front of the door. He heard talking… but not Noodle talking… something wasn't right. All of a sudden 2-D felt fearful that she wasn't there. 2-D didn't want to see his band mates if she wasn't back yet. But he needed to know why Damon and Jamie were back and if Noodle was or wasn't. 2-D tried to focus on their talking but he couldn't interpret it in his mind, like it was a different language. He put his hand on the door knob, twisted it and opened it wide. He stared out to Murdoc, Russel, Damon and Jamie all seated on the couch looking at 2-D fearfully like he was going to hurt them. No Noodle. Only them.

"Where's Noodle?"

2-D asked calmly trying to stay as deadpan as possible. Damon showed the deep most sympathy and turned to face him.

"…Noodle… isn't here right now 'D"

"What do yer mean 'isn't here right now'?"

2-D stared testily at them all. Murdoc gulped nervously. Usually it was 2-D who was afraid of him but now it seemed that the tables were beginning to turn. He knew 2-D, especially, wouldn't take the news so well, as a matte of fact, not well at all. Jamie stood up and took a tape from a bag beside him. He cautiously walked towards the TV and bent down to the VCR.

"Sit down mate"

He mumbled to the singer. 2-D, having no idea what was going on quickly walked over to the couch where Russel and Murdoc shifted for a space. He sat down trying to avoid eye contact with his friends. What was the tape of? Was it the new video? Jamie put it in and walked back to his space on the couch.

"Maybe this will answer your question"

The screen blinked as it turned on and the clip was beginning to play… An extreme close up of Noodle's green left eye started the music video. She looked so happy and peaceful. Perfect for the video. Despite how beautiful Noodle was, 2-D kept a straight face but a smile in his head. He wouldn't show any emotion until he knew what was going on. He still had yet to see all of the video… and so he watched, singing the soothing soft lyrics in his mind.

_Summer don't know me _

_No more eager man, that's all_

_Summer don't know me_

_He just let me love, in my sea_

'_Cos I do know lord_

_From you that_

_Just died, yeah_

_I saw that day_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord I'm fine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_Don't stop the buck _

_When it comes it's the dawn, you'll see_

_Money won't get there_

_10 years pass tonight, you'll flee_

_If you do that_

_I'll be some_

_To find you_

_I saw that day_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord I'm fine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_I saw that day_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord I'm fine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time _

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time _

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_El Manana_

_Gorillaz_

The El Manana music video stopped. Jamie reached for the remote and switched off the TV. Everyone around 2-D stared at him worryingly waiting for a reaction. The vocalist bit his bottom lip to keep back the pain. The video was real. Noodle was gone.

"…'D?"

2-D still avoided their eye contact but he felt their eyes on him. He didn't want to be around them right now. He felt like he needed to be alone. Tears started to well in his eyes, making his vision blurry. Her scream and helpless face ran through his mind over and over again. How come no one helped her? Surely Damon or Jamie would have saved her? 2-D's gaze remained on the TV waiting for Noodle to come on and yell 'Jokes!', waiting for someone to lose control of their laughter and tell him he's so gullible. He was waiting for the sick prank to end.

"…Is this a joke?"

2-D choked out breathlessly. Murdoc shook his head depressingly and lowered his stare to the floor.

"Sorry mate"

He mumbled. 2-D slowly closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands. He sobbed quietly trying to hold it in but the tears escaped his hollow eyes. 2-D felt embarrassed but ashamed. Of course that windmill was a hazard and he should have known those helicopters were bad news! 2-D blamed himself repeatedly in his mind. He thought it was his fault that Noodle was dead. Noodle was gone forever, dead, lost, never to be seen again at the bottom of a trench buried with her windmill… _or was she?_ 2-D began to groan and cry hysterically. Of course she was gone, no one, not even Noodle could survive that crash. Not even a super soldier could. 2-D felt someone pat him on the back sympathetically.

"There was nothin' we could do"

2-D stopped sobbing. They were there. Damon was there. Jamie was there. They both were there, weren't they? Couldn't they have helped her? Why didn't they? The pissed off singer wiped his hands down his face rubbing the tears away from his sore red raw eyes.

"You were there… you _both _were"

He whispered menacingly. 2-D turned and gazed threateningly at them.

"Stu… we couldn't have helped her, there… there was-"

"Save it"

He snapped at Jamie. The blue-haired pretty boy's dark eyes burned with agony and hatred. Everyone just froze and stared at him like he was mad. The thing is, he is mad.

"Noodle's not gone, she can't be. She's still out there… I know it"

"2-D! No one could survive that crash! Noodle is dead!"

"I don't believe it… I don't believe any of it!"

2-D was yelling at them in frustration and losing control of the volume of his voice. The real fight was between him and Damon while the others watched helplessly. Not entertained at all.

"She is gone Stu"

"No she isn't gone! She's not!"

"Yes she is"

"No she ISN'T!"

2-D screamed at him and losing control of his temper, 2-D stood up and punched Damon in the jaw roughly but hard. Damon, unprepared to be stuck was knocked sideways and off the couch to the floor from impact. He lay motionless on the ground. Russel gasped and stared at the enraged singer fearfully. They could get fired now but 2-D didn't care. The band was never going to last without the teen Jap guitarist that he cared for and loved for 5 years.

"…'D I think you should leave…"

2-D took a step towards the door and saw Damon flinch on the floor and breathe heavily. He stared down at him as he sat up. His mouth trickling blood down his chin. He stared back up at him with cold eyes. He didn't know 2-D could punch so hard. 2-D ignored him and continued walking to the door arrogantly. He stopped in the doorway and turned to face them once again.

"I'm goin' ter find her, whether anyone comes with me or not…"

2-D paused and waited for any volunteers. No one moved. They were all frozen solid like statues. 2-D scoffed and narrowed his eyes dangerously, not regretting that punch he gave Damon. 2-D felt that he deserved it. It was only a pity he didn't have the strength to break his jaw. As far as the singer knew, Jamie and Damon _were_ the bastards in the helicopters who killed Noodle. 2-D stared coldly at them all individually.

"… I'm fuckin' done with all of yer"

And with that, 2-D walked out the door. His back arched forward, his fists clenched, his mind aching and a face that would scare a grown man into an insane asylum for years. But still, he had hope. It was the only thing he could depend on. But what if she was stuck or lost? What if she was dying? 2-D wiped more wet tears from his face at the thought of his little sister suffering. He walked to the lift and pushed the button. 2-D turned back tearfully hoping that someone would come with him. But no. He was on his own.

The lift opened with it's usual greeting and 2-D slowly stepped in still interpreting what had just happened. He went down to the 1st floor. He was going to find Noodle and he was going to bring her home… alive. The lift doors opened and the singer ran to the carpark. He spotted his blue convey and got his keys from his jacket pocket. He approached his pathetic excuse as a car and opened the door and got in. He had no idea where the windmill was exactly but he guessed it would be somewhere around the Feel Good Inc. tower. 2-D started the engine on his car and hit the pedal hard, the car screaming out of Kong Studios past the graveyard and landfill and onto the road. 2-D sighed deeply. It was going to be a long drive.

-------

Only 20 minutes had passed and nearly everything he saw reminded him of Noodle. He was almost crying continuously and every tear he shed left a red stain upon his pale cheeks. He still couldn't believe the windmill had fallen. He was going insane and incredibly lonely. It felt like he had been completely cut off from the world over the last few days. He had to find her. He speeded down the highway, way over the limit and far out into the mountains and trenches of Essex where he would find Noodle.

2-D mentally sighed and cringed. It was not a very bright morning with the thick white clouds blocking the sunlight. It was as frosty as ever and the fog was unbelievable. It was so thick in some places that you couldn't even see an inch in front of your nose. But despite every distraction available, 2-D kept going. He would never give up until he found her. Until he found his little love.

"C'mon Noods! Where are ya? I know yer out there but where?"

_She isn't out there, she's dead_

"No she isn't! There is still a chance!"

_You mean the 8 million to 1 chance? Oh! Oh yeah! That really is hope! She's awright! She's just fine! Please…_

"Shut up! She is ok and I will find her!"

_Christ… 'I'll find her' mate, you can barely find yer painkillers!_

"I know where my painkillers are!"

_Yeah, right, sure, whatever_

"I will find Noodle, I know I will. I have to"

_Why? Do you love her?_

"What? No! I mean-"

_Is she your girlfriend?_

"I love Noodle as a little sister, a daughter even but I'm not some kind of creepy sick pervert!"

_Now why don't I believe that?_

"Look… I will. Noodle is a super solider. She can survive anything, that was what she was trained for"

_Super solider or not, no one could survive that blaze. You saw the tape!_

"But she would have! Noodle is special! She survived Del!"

…_uh … Del wasn't a windmill_

"You know what I mean!"

_Face it mate, Noodle is dead!_

"No"

_Yes!_

"No"

_Yes!_

_  
_"No!"

_YES!_

"NOOOO!"

2-D yelled in frustrated anger. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and his hands gripped the wheel tightly and unexpectedly, 2-D jerked it to the right. 2-D opened his eyes in fright at realising he had just crossed lanes. 2-D looked up shockingly. He gasped and with the blink of an eye, his car collided with another.

-------


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Life In Death**

**Hello there… This story I guess is about… life… how it isn't fair and why things happen and that how do we know anything about it at all. It makes no sense and we just let it slip right past us. What happens after we die? Do we go to heaven? Do we get reborn again? Do we go nowhere? How do we know? When we die don't we all expect someone to show up and be ready to answer our questions? Well in this fiction… that guy doesn't show up.**

2-D's eyes weakly started to flick open. He focused with his foggy sight to see where he was. He was still in his car. 2-D gently lifted his head from the steering wheel and glanced around. His seat belt had come off and the windshield was shattered. 2-D had one of the worst splitting headaches and stole a glance of himself in the mirror. The left side of his forehead was cut and bleeding and dry blood was tracing down to his eye. Is mouth tasted of blood and his nose felt like it was on the bridge of bleeding as well. Various cuts and possible bruises scattered across his face and neck. It stung painfully. It was him who smashed his head into the windshield.

2-D gaped at his car and the other one he hit. The entire front of both cars had merged together tightly. The metal crunched like paper. 2-D ached all over and felt like he couldn't move. He slowly lifted his arm to open the car door and tried to get out. He rotated but his legs made a very poor attempt to stand, He flopped down onto the cold hard concrete road. 2-D moaned in agony and weakly crawled and pulled himself up to his full height using his car for balance.

He stared out at the wreck. It was his entire fault. If he hadn't been talking to himself then this never would have happened. The singer, next possible nick name, 3-D, steadily limped to the driver's side of the other car he hit. It was silver, 2-D could make out that much but the fog had grown quite heavy for him to make out in detail features.

2-D opened the door and peered inside wanting to know if the guy was ok. He hoped like hell that he hadn't killed him. But nothing. No one inside. The car was deserted. 2-D frowned in confusion. Was there even a driver? Had the guy gone to get help or left? The singer pulled back his head and stroked his hair gently. He closed the door and walked backwards. He still had a mission. He had no idea how long he had been knocked out but it didn't matter, he was still going to find Noodle. Thank God he was still alive to do so.

2-D ignored his munted car, that thing wasn't going to help him much now if it couldn't work. He started walking on the side of the road slowly but surely. His body pained to move but that wasn't going to stop him from finding Noodle. He had to find her soon.

…_That was stupid_

"Go away! You're the reason that happened in the first place!"

_You're? What do you mean you're? In case you haven't figured it out yet, I am _you_ genius!_

"Get out of my mind" summary

_You're going insane 'D_

"Get out"

_You're losing it. Everyone knows that an early sign of insanity is talking to yourself_

"I'm fine, I'm not insane"

_Please, you've been hanging by a thread ever since Noodle left_

"If I'm insane then you're Clint Eastwood… no wait…"

_Don't hurt yourself dullard_

"Everythin' you say isn't true, it's the opposite to what I really think plus yer sound like Muds"

_Great job, well done! No really! Brilliant! Isn't that a new record for you? I thought you'd never figure out something as so incredibly simple as that!_

"…Not insane"

_You're crazy!_

"Not insane"

_You're talking to yourself repeatedly_

"So? What's wrong with tha'? C'mon! let's have a civilized conversation!"

_I'm you yer dork!_

"If only I had my painkillers then maybe that'll shut you up…"

_Don't you ever stop to think that your bloody pills started all this madness?_

"I don't believe they did"

_Well whatever you think, you know that they did_

"No I don't"

_Yes you do know _

"Nah. You must have the wrong guy"

_Oh god you're pathetic…_

"That makes you pathetic too! You're me remember?"

_Didn't see that coming…_

2-D laughed loudly. He thought himself funny. It was in his opinion. Then he stopped dead in his tracks shocked.

"Oh god I am going crazy…"

2-D paused. He was glad that his mind didn't reply to him that time. He needed to control it. Just because he was on his own, it didn't mean he had to let his insanity loose. He needed to stay focused and he needed to find Noodle. He wondered where she was. Where would she be now? Would she be making her way back home now? Would she be waiting nearby for him? Or would she have not moved from the last time the windmill had fallen… not even breathed… 2-D shook the idea from his head. But if he was going to see Noodle, then he needed to prepare himself for her image. Dead or alive. He needed to be ready.

-------

2-D didn't know how long he had been walking for. It must have been defiantly over 10 minutes but under 30. 2-D was walking mindlessly through the mist, following wherever the road takes him. He ever so desperately needed a fag or at least a drink. He was tried and the pain hadn't helped him either. He was about seconds away from cracking. He couldn't go on. Maybe the first sign for him to turn back was the car crash. But 2-D kept telling himself that he was too thick to even pick up something as simple as that. Noodle might even be dead. He would have come all this way for nothing and only to see his little love a lifeless limb. He couldn't handle that.

More tears yet again fell onto his face. He hadn't seen a single car since the crash. He was going insane. Plus he could be fired from the band or even EMI records for punching Damon Albarn. Maybe they were right. Maybe there was nothing Damon and Jamie could do. He never did stop to hear their side of the story. 2-D only now regrets what he did. He never should have looked for Noodle.

"Love… I don't know where yer are… I've been walking for ages, been in a car crash and I feel like death. I don't even know if yer are alive or not. If yer dead then… then… well I don't know really… I expect yer can hear me or see me or somethin' but… I just want yer to know that… that… I-I want yer to know that…"

The road ended and throughout the fog, 2-D saw the end of the cliff. A trench. 2-D carefully walked over to the edge. He looked down. There. There were the broken and burnt parts of the windmill. That was where it crashed. With Noodle inside.

2-D fell to his knees and cringed in his pain and overwhelming depression. He cried hysterically at realising it was true. It was all true. Noodle was gone. Forever. Never to be seen again. Down there. Under the pile of scraps. Lay his Axe Princess. Dead. She was nowhere around him. 2-D lifted his hands to his face but they froze in mid air and he shook. He couldn't believe it. She was gone. He just couldn't believe it. He screamed and groaned and cried more in agony. Words couldn't express what he felt. A continuous waterfall fled down his face and onto the cold ground in front of him.

"Noodle!"

He screamed down into the trench. His voice echoed throughout the hollow stone walls. No answer. Nothing. No sign of any life form whatsoever. 2-D clenched his eyes shut and shook his head repeatedly. His face looking like a 5 year olds when he just jammed his finger in the door. But on 2-D it was the utmost pain anyone could imagine. He loved her. He never got a chance to tell her that. And now he never would. Ever again.

"Noodle! No… you… you can't be gone… you can't! But you are! …no…"

2-D yelled his cries again, he couldn't calm down enough to say what he needed to say. He needed to say the truth. Even if it was too late.

"…I-I… I need ter… say this… to yer, and I n-need ya to… hear it… for me"

2-D sat on his feet and leaned over and lay his head just over the side of the trench, his face gazing down into the pit of darkness. So cold and alone.

"I know I never said this… I don't know why… I guess I just didn't know how to say it right…"

2-D's voice had calmed down but his bottom lip trembled slightly. Tears continued to fall from his eyes. He closed them not wanted to see his little sister's graveyard. It was painful enough.

"But… I want yer to know that… I love ya… I always loved ya… ever since that day yer came to us in a… F-FedEx crate… You were my little love. Yer always were. …I don't know what I'm gonna do without yer… we always used ter have fun together… Yer always made me feel… well… like a brother I guess… I can't explain it… I'm gonna miss ya little love"

He sat up and opened his pained eyes. It was raining. He didn't notice the thick wet drops on his body soak through his clothes. He only felt Noodle's pain. He couldn't feel anything else. He felt numb. Unbearable even. He didn't think he could go on without Noodle at all. The rain fell more and more and the sky darkened with it. 2-D couldn't move. It would take ages to get back to Kong. Let alone by foot. He may as well just jump in there and be free with Noodle forever. He shivered and his teeth chattered together. It was freezing. 2-D couldn't survive in the life-threatening weather. He'd be dead before he even got back to his car. He hadn't a phone with him. No food. No clean water. Not even a clear mind. He had nothing. Least of all Noodle.

"I'm sorry love… but I tried"

2-D wiped the tears and rain from his face and got to his feet. He needed to get to Kong. He couldn't stay here. Too much memories of El Manana and Noodle's tragic death. The singer wondered if the video would actually be put on TV. 2-D hoped not. It was hard enough on one person, he couldn't imagine the impact on the world. Noodle was so beautiful. Now he only had pictures and tapes to remind him. The rest were forgotten dreams.

2-D sobbed quietly and gazed back down into the trench. He couldn't take his eyes away. He couldn't leave yet. He had to sing one last song. One more song. Just one more for Noodle before he left her forever.

"I-I want ter sing a song for yer love… just one… yer always said my voice was like an angel's… it's for you… and believe it or not, I…I guess I wrote it for you… It's what I felt… it's… well, I think you'll recognize the tune"

2-D cleared his throat but his eyes didn't move off of Noodle's resting place. 2-D started the bass thumping in his mind, the guitar vibrating, the drums banging and the keyboard right in front of his hands ready to play. It was one of his favourites of Demon Days: Every Planet We Reach Is Dead.

_I lost my leg_

_Like I lost my way_

_So no loose ends_

_Nothing will see me down_

_How are we going to work this out?_

_Dreams are bad_

_A head turned mad_

_I love the girl_

_But god only knows it's_

_Getting harder_

_To see the sun coming through_

_I love you_

_What are we going to do?_

_Picture I'm a dreamer_

_I'll take ya deeper_

_Down to the sleepy glow_

_Time is a low_

_Don't ya know_

_What are we going to do?_

_When ya go back_

_All those second selfish days_

_You're in love with him_

_I wanna see you again_

_I love you_

_But what are we going to do?_

2-D finished his song. He loved that song. Especially the piano solo. Beautiful. 2-D dropped his eyes to his feet watching his chucks soak up the water falling from the sky and forming small puddles on the ground. It was going to be a long trip home. The Gorillaz Vocalist sighed heavily after saying his last goodbye.

"Goodbye Noodle… Rest in Peace"

2-D bit his quivering lip and turned around. He opened his eyes for the real world and began to start his long walk home. Except… there was someone in the way. Shivering from bitter cold and soaked right through her torn and burnt clothing. Her hair dripping rain from the bangs that lay in front of her eyes. Her emerald eyes. The pale Asian face with the cute innocent smile 2-D fell in love with. It was Noodle.

2-D stared mindlessly at her while she smiled warmingly back. After a moment's silence, 2-D sighed sadly and continued to walk forward looking at her. Behind her. Through her. She wasn't there. Noodle was dead. That couldn't be her. He was dreaming. It was the cold, it got to him. He was seeing things. He mumbled to himself as Noodle listened confusingly.

"Stupid cold… making me hallucinate Noodle… That isn't her… it isn't… another sign of insanity I guess is seeing things that aren't there… I am going crazy"

2-D walked right up to Noodle. He wasn't looking at her. She was real though. She survived. Noodle had survived. But it was too impossible for 2-D to believe it. He was too hurt. Noodle's smile faded to a look of concern. She stood exactly where she was and stared at him behind her bangs dripping wet.

"2D-san"

"…I didn't know you could hallucinate sound"

"2D-san. It is me. Noodle. I am real"

2-D stopped and stared down at her. It was Noodle in every exact detail. Her violet hair glistened in rain and her split ends dripped with water. Her skin was as pale as ever from the freezing weather. She was very skinny and her ribs were visible. Her hands looked red raw and sore from climbing up from the trench. Her blue and white striped top was ripped off from the sleeves but still managed to cover her stomach. Her brown shorts were stained with dirt and blood and her boots were scratched all over. Scraps and terrible cuts littered her body but were clean of blood from the rain. Noodle was in a horrible state and dying out in the middle of nowhere for 5 days and all she could do was smile up at her older brother. It really was Noodle.

"…Noodle?"

"Hai 2D-san. I am alive"

"NOODLE!"

2-D screamed with a mixture of pain and happiness and he ran to Noodle and embraced her in a tight hug. Noodle, being so light, 2-D easily picked her up off the ground and swung her around a little making her grip around his neck and back tighter. 2-D cried yet again. She wasn't dead. Noodle survived. He knew it. He knew she would survive! He knew she could do it! She was ok! She was alright! She was alive! He sobbed hysterically while stroking her hair soothingly. Noodle letting silent tears slide down her face from comfort. She felt loved again. Like she was no longer alone. 2-D came for her. He came just for Noodle. Even though the odds of her surviving were small, she made it and he made it into her ice white arms.

"Oh my little love! I've missed you so much! I thought you were gone!"

"I thought I was too… but then… you came…"

2-D released her and bent down to her height smiling comfortingly.

"Of course I came love, I would never leave ya on your own"

Noodle blushed cutely and hugged 2-D yet again with a look of deep depression and more tears.

"2-D… the windmill… 2 helicopters, they come and start firing-"

"It's ok love, I know. I saw the video"

"Video?"

"The music video of El Manana that Damon and Jamie taped, I saw everything… I'm just glad yer ok"

"When did you see it?"

"This morning love… I took off after yer as soon as it finished"

"Thank you 2D-san"

"No need to love"

Noodle let go and looked up at him before looking over the trench to the fallen windmill. She sighed sadly. 2-D walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Who were in the helicopters?"

"I don't know love but they were at Feel Good Inc. too"

Noodle nodded not taking away her stare at the trench. Noodle felt so cold. She was freezing. She needed some warm clothes, heat and food right now. She was on her own for 5 days. It was a miracle that she was still alive in those harsh conditions! Noodle looked up at him with her questionable look.

"2D-san, we go home now?"

"Yeah love… we'll go home now"

Noodle smiled at 2-D who took her red hand in his. They turned around and started slowly walking back. The weather didn't get any better and it looked like it wasn't going to anytime soon. The fog had sort of cleared up a bit though but with the rain it didn't help. The sky was dark and grey and it looked like any worse and you could call it a storm and thunder and lightning would pay a visit. Noodle was scared of storms but with 2-D at her side, she had nothing to worry about. Noodle shivered and with her free hand, rubbed her other for warmth.

"Yer must be freezin' love, here take my jacket"

Noodle and 2-D parted their hands and the stick thin singer took off his jacket and placed it on Noodle's head for her to put on. Then it was 2-D's turn to shiver when the cold air hit him. Rain he could withstand but wind? Way off the limit. Noodle placed it over her body. It was way too large for Noodle but it was good because it covered most of her legs as well. The sleeves were a bit long though. 2-D laughed at her and took her hand again.

"Thank you 2D-san, you are very kind"

"Yer need it more than I do love"

Noodle smiled again and continued her long walk back to the car. Maybe 2-D could get it started and drive it away. Or maybe that guy came back and took his car away and he could offer a ride or something to them. Or maybe he'll show up all pissed off wanting an apology and money. But Noodle and 2-D didn't care. They were just happy to finally be together. Brother and Sister: reunited again.

-------

The rain finally had stopped officially and the clouds parted to let the sunlight shine upon 2-D and Noodle. 2-D squinted from the bright light and held up a hand to shield his face as he was walking straight into it. Noodle smiled as she finally got some warmth for once.

"The sun's comin' out… it missed yer too love"

Noodle laughed but rolled her eyes under her hair. 2-D just smiled back. They had been walking for ages, longer than the time that 2-D had to walk to the trench but they found no car crash, not even a single car! 2-D was beginning to wonder where they went. He stopped and turned around again for the millionth time. The guitarist jerked forward but their hands joined together, pulled her back. She sighed annoyingly.

"2-D, if your car was not there the first time then it would not be there the next!"

"Oh… ok. Sorry little love"

"Are you sure the car crash here?"

"I think so… it's around about here anyway"

"I do not see any car"

"Me neither love"

Noodle looked around curiously, 2-D lazily stared at the ground.

"Maybe people take it away?"

"Maybe… I don't know… I don't think it's here anyway. We'll just walk love"

"2D-san?"

"Yeah love?"

"Hungry"

"Oh… um I'm sorry love but I don't have any food with me now… when was the last time yer ate?"

"3 days… maybe 4"

"When'd yer drink?"

"Last time it rain"

Noodle grinned at 2-D and stuck out her tongue cheekily. 2-D chuckled softly and faced forward focusing on the road and thinking. She needed food right now. She must have been starving and she had less meat on her than a chicken nugget! But they still had ages to walk…

"Noods, as soon as we get home we'll order 8 boxes of pizza how's that?"

"I do not think we need that much 2-D!"

"Can't be too sure love"

Noodle laughed cutely. She actually did feel really hungry and felt like she could eat half of those 10 boxes. Suddenly Noodle felt really tired. She opened her mouth wide and yawned loudly. He knees felt weak and she bended down. Her feet collapsed under her and she feel on her knees, grazing them slightly. She put her shaking hands on the ground, struggling to keep herself up. Noodle moaned in defeat. She had been on her own for 5 days and had to climb up from a trench and wondering all through the long lonely days ever since. She hadn't had any food and she just couldn't go on. 2-D gasped and ran to her side and held her.

"Noodle love, what's wrong?"

"Tired…"

2-D stood up and helped her to her feet still holding her sides to keep her balanced. The vocalist staring worryingly at her, watching every move she made. He found her miraculously and he wasn't going to let her die on him. She was coming home alive.

"Do yer want me ter carry yer?"

"I too heavy!"

"Yer couldn't gain weight if yer even tried love"

Noodle whined slightly. 2-D laughed and ran in front of her and bent down to her height, his back to her.

"Hop on love"

Noodle jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck lightly. 2-D's arms wrapped around her legs and he held her balanced. He straightened up and continued walking again. Noodle relaxed and rested her head on his left shoulder. 2-D jumped up and down a bit, Noodle jumping on his back from a loose grip.

"God, your light Noods! You have the weight of a 5 year old! Think we might need 50 pizzas! I mean I can jump and run and maybe even bike with yer on me! Yer like a large backpack"

Noodle started to get queasy with 2-D running around in circles and jumping with her on his back. Noodle tightened her grip around 2-D's neck and shoulders, nearly strangling him not wanting to fall off. Noodle let out a tiring whine.

"2D-san walk normal"

The singer's fun stopped and his pace slowed and jerks came to an end.

"Sorry little love"

Noodle smiled gratefully and her eyes slowly closed. She was so tired. She hadn't had any descent sleep after the windmill. It just felt like dreamless, motionless gaps in the dark cold night. She hadn't had any real sleep. She slowly fell asleep on his back but 2-D didn't mind carrying her all the way to Kong if she was that tired. He would do anything for his little sister. Anything. He was always at her side.

-------


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Life In Death**

**Hello there… This story I guess is about… life… how it isn't fair and why things happen and that how do we know anything about it at all. It makes no sense and we just let it slip right past us. What happens after we die? Do we go to heaven? Do we get reborn again? Do we go nowhere? How do we know? When we die don't we all expect someone to show up and be ready to answer our questions? Well in this fiction… that guy doesn't show up.**

2-D obviously had been knocked out for quite some time, just over an hour has passed at what it seemed and already the sun was beginning to set. 2-D was still carrying the sleeping Axe Princess upon his back. 2-D's back did ache and it felt like his bones needed cracking and were grinding together painfully but he didn't want to wake Noodle up. The clouds and fog had almost gone completely and left the sun to set nicely. 2-D stopped and squinted at the sun. It was a beautiful golden yellow leaving the blue sky glowing orange and red just over the white clouds. Lovely. 2-D liked watching sunsets. It was calming. Sunset coming on, but the sunrise will see again.

"That's a nice sunset"

2-D whispered hoarsely to himself. He hadn't had any water all day and his throat was dry and breathless. Noodle moaned and shifted around on his back starting to slide off. 2-D hoisted her back on with a jump and continued walking. He could see Kong now. Out in the distance he could see the Studio and the landfill and graveyard was a dead giveaway. 2-D was going to make it and he would show them that he did find Noodle and she wasn't dead. He would laugh in their face and Damon's broken jaw. Noodle still couldn't believe he actually did that to his manager!

2-D soon neared Kong Studios. He looked over to the landfill and the song O Green World suddenly hit his mind like an asteroid. The thunder and black clouds filled the sky over the junk pile of crap and scraps. Crows flew over the wasteland and 2-D spotted lurking shadow figures wondering around mindlessly groaning and biting and rotting quite badly. These creatures are known as zombies.

When 2-D thought he could get as close as he could without getting seen by them, he stopped. If he did have to run then Noodle needed to be awake and on her feet. It wasn't that she was too heavy it was because he couldn't risk it if she fell. 2-D turned his head to hers, her bangs covering her eyes completely and he face peaceful. 2-D needed to wake her. He gently jumped up and down and shook and whispered in her ear.

"Noodle love, we're almost home, wake up now… Noods?… wake up sleepy head"

Noodle groaned and opened her eyes lazily and stared at 2-D. She must have died because she was looking at an angel. She smiled and lifted her head and yawned sleepily waking herself up. Her hands fell from his neck and she held his shoulders ready to get off his back. 2-D let her fall to her feet on the ground.

"Thank you"

"We're gonna play tag with some zombies now ok love? The aim is ter not get touched by the zombies and first one to get ter Kong unbitten wins. Got it?"

Noodle nodded teasingly, she knew the drill. She got in a ready to run stance and grinned evilly. 2-D did the same and stood next to her.

"Ready… Set… Go!"

2-D said and they both took off running to the gates of Kong. So far no observant zombies had seen them. The wire gate with the words KONG opened for them and they ran in past the graveyard. But… no zombies saw them. Noodle stopped and looked at them confusingly. 2 were just a few feet away from her but they haven't even looked at her. 2-D stopped after a while on his own and ran back to Noodle screaming.

"Noodle! What are yer doing? Get away from them!"

2-D reached Noodle and was pulling her back by her arm. Noodle kept moving forward though.

"No 2D-san! Look! The zombies do not see us"

"What do yer mean they don't… hey…"

2-D let her go and walked in front of her. The zombie lover walked right up to one of the living dead and clapped in it's face. It jerked and looked up to him. It stayed deadpan and ignored him, walking away with the other one. 2-D frowned in confusion. They never did that before. They were warm flesh but the zombies didn't want to eat it. 2-D walked back to Noodle who looked just as surprised as him.

"…That's weird"

"They have never done this before, they always ran to try to eat us"

"Yeah… somethin's not right… C'mon"

2-D and Noodle walked normally back to the carpark, eyeing every move the zombies made. They all saw them walking… but they just walked past them like they were just another one of their kind. Something defiantly wasn't right. The zombies were cannibals. They eat people. People like 2-D and Noodle. Why weren't they now? Maybe they went vegetarian? Made friends with human kind, the living? Whatever the reason, 2-D didn't like it.

They walked into the dimly lit carpark. It was quiet. No cars racing about and no annoying or disturbing sounds coming from Murdoc's Winnebago. Everything looked deserted. The light's flicked a bit and Noodle checked everything absentmindedly. 2-D looked for Damon's car which was still in the exact same spot as he last saw it. There was an empty space where 2-D's car should be. Someone must have stolen it after it had crashed… but why? Wouldn't they have found him?

"2D-san! The Geep is gone!"

2-D raised an eyebrow questionably at Noodle who pointed to a large empty space where the Geep would be parked.

"They must be out or something"

"I saw lights on inside"

"Uh huh…"

2-D looked around confusingly. No one was around. Not even Murdoc was sitting in his Winnebago with his bass, cigarettes and tequila, making out with a blonde slut. He was always doing that at night. But now they were just… gone. Maybe Damon had sued their ass for 2-D's behaviour. The singer laughed off the thought and started walking to the stairwell.

"Well then someone must be here love, we'll check the kitchen ok? Russ would be havin' somethin' ter eat about now wouldn't he?"

Noodle nodded knowing that would be perfectly true. He was always hungry. Plus his obsession for hogs or any dead animals still confused her greatly. 2-D opened the door and started slowly walking up the stairs from which he hurriedly ran down this morning. Noodle anxiously followed not knowing what to do. The friendly zombies were scary enough. Didn't want anything else strange coming to Kong… actually scratch that. You would have more trouble trying to find someone that wasn't strange that had already encountered Kong.

"Damon and Jamie still here?"

"Their car is but I don't know about them… I hope they're not waitin' to personally fire me…"

"Do not worry 2D-san! I am sure Damon would not fire you for breaking his jaw"

"Aw thanks love, feel loads better. I don't punch that hard do I? A weakling like me?"

"You are not weak"

"If I wasn't then Muds would have bruises all over him every day"

Noodle laughed silently. It was true. 2-D would defiantly seek his revenge once he gets healthy, fit and strong. He'd beat the old man to a lifeless limb. 2-D reached a door and stopped to listen for anyone inside. Noodle cocked her head to one side waiting for an answer. 2-D shrugged not able to hear much and just opened the door wide and stepped in, the door closing behind him. Noodle paused waiting for a reaction from 2-D. Either a cry of laughter or a girlish scream. Anything. She wanted to see someone that she could run into the arms of. After a long wait, the Axe Princess sighed and walked up to the door and gingerly pushed it open waiting to see her band mates, her family, the people who raised her from 10, the people she loves dearly.

_Every move is of vital importance_

_The only connection to life that you think is still there_

She saw the empty living room lying in front of her. The lights on and the TV going. 2-D silently standing in front of it. Glued to it. Like it was brainwashing his mind and he was trapped staring at it for the rest of eternity. The British voice of a woman was quietly talking on the playing television. The 6:00 news. They came just in time.

_Tears began to well in the eyes of the Lord_

_Everything isn't what it seems_

Noodle felt a sudden slow sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like pain was like lead that was weighing heavily upon her, forcing her to the ground on her knees. Something was going on. Something wasn't right.

_What you believe is only what you want _

_But sometimes we would rather hear the truth_

Noodle walked forward, every step seemed like it took hours, the destination in front of her only getting further away. Something defiantly wasn't right.

_You need the truth to survive in the real world_

_Your world is way off the planet, trapped within depths of the mind_

Noodle walked aside and stood next to 2-D. She glanced at his face. He looked horrified. Pale and sick even.

_It wasn't the reason reality was created_

_You're not insane if you think you are_

"…2-D?... what is…"

_It was a world everyone had to share, the choices were theirs all along_

_Even after we pass we still have contact with our own kind_

Noodle tried off after she caught sight of the TV and the picture upon it.

_It wasn't our fault_

It showed flashes of a car crash that was done on an early foggy morning.

_We all had to obey_

There was a silver one collided…

_But we finally found it and got the true answer_

…with 2-D's.

_Finding life in Death_

2-D let out a whine and cringed. He lifted a hand to his face and covered his eyes already starting to well with tears, forcefully falling onto his cold hand. His nose began to run and he choked by trying to hold back his sobs. On the TV, 2-D's dead body was lying motionless in the driver's seat, his head bleeding badly and the broken windshield in front of him. Police hurrying past into the car to get him out hoping their favourite Gorillaz singer was still alive. The camera was being shoved away as it followed 2-D's pale frame on a stretcher into the back of an ambulance. Its doors shut tight and it set off straight away at full speed down the deserted road and disappeared into the mist. More police were surrounding the car crash and a young English man was yelling, almost screaming at them and crying hysterically. His voice and words were heard loud and clear onto National Television.

"I didn't see him! He just came at me and he was on the wrong side of the road! And it was fog out! I couldn't see him! And then he hit me! I didn't see him! I swear I didn't! I didn't mean to kill him! Oh God! I didn't mean it! I didn't see him!"

He screamed in pain once again and the police tried to calm him down and ask him questions. The camera flew in all directions trying not to miss a second of all the action and catastrophe. The woman once again stepped out into view looking rather mortified herself.

"Stuart Tusspot or otherwise known as 2-D is being rushed to the nearest hospital right now. We can only hope that he hasn't left us and that he will be on his feet once again in no time. Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett, friends of the Gorillaz, report that he had suddenly left Kong Studios after they came back from shooting their latest music video, entitled 'El Manana'. He left because he went to find the teenage Gorillaz Guitarist 'Noodle' who had not come back with Albarn and Hewlett because of an 'incident'. I'm here now with Damon Albarn at the scene with more information. Damon what exactly happened with the Japanese teen?"

The camera moved to show Damon standing next to the woman. He was looking back at the two cars and was biting his bottom lip to keep from crying. His bloodshot eyes revealed more than they let on though. His jaw was clean but bruised and black. Damon looked into the camera and sniffed before getting his attention to the woman who was anxiously holding the microphone to his face.

"Um… Noodle died… during the video. She… She was in the windmill and we were doing the video again for the fifth time and then… 2 helicopters came and they… they shot the windmill down with Noodle inside it… I didn't see her get out"

Damon's voice was raspy and dry and ached like a giant pill was stuck in his throat blocking his wind pipe. He didn't want to talk about Noodle right now.

"Do you know who were in the helicopters?"

"No but we are onto them… we'll find them and then we'll kill them"

"Where are the other 2 band mates and Jamie Hewlett?"

"They shouldn't be bothered now… they were traumatised enough with Noodle's death, I don't think they will be able to handle this"

"What will the band do without a singer and a guitarist? Will they be replaced?"

Damon froze and stared at the woman. He then randomly laughed loudly making her jump fearfully. He turned his back to the camera and buried his face in his hands and sobbed loudly. The woman just stared absentmindedly and waited for his reply like the brain dead reporter she is. Damon turned back and let his hands fall. Tears covered his face and he looked horrible like the world was coming to an end.

"Excuse me…"

He whispered to the woman that Noodle could only just make out his words. He covered his face once again and slowly walked away and off the camera's screen. It turned back to the reporter who was looking at the screen depressingly.

"I'm sorry Damon can't answer some of my questions now, the death of 2 of his greatest friends has left him speechless. We will have more information later and we will keep you updated on the Gorillaz progress. Right now, the music video, El Manana of Gorillaz has been sent and we will broadcast Noodle's final moments for the first time on National TV. I'm Susan Marshall and you're watching 3 news. Here is the video"

The screen went black and the noise of the TV stopped. 2-D still had his hand over his eyes and was quietly sobbing. He heard every word. Noodle though… Noodle. Noodle couldn't believe it. It wasn't real. It was just a dream. She must be dreaming. She can't be dead. She was right there. She did survive the crash. She remembered waking up and climbing out of under the piles of broken wood and climbing up the trench. She remembered wandering around for days and calling for help. She remembered struggling to survive against weather, starvation and dehydration. She remembered 2-D finding her. It can't be real. She wasn't dead. She wasn't. She needed her proof. She needed to see what she could handle.

The video started once again with Noodle's emerald green eyes glistening in the sun. It pained 2-D to hear that song. He shook his trying to block the sound. He never wanted to hear that song ever again. The screen fell back to a full view of the windmill and Noodle sitting on it in the warm sun and gentle breeze. Just the way she remembered it. Suddenly the TV was switched off and the screen flashed and went blank. The Japanese girl opened her eyes surprisingly and stared at 2-D. He didn't move and inch. She looked around her and saw nothing but the remote on the couch. No one turned off the TV… but someone had to… Her video was wasting.

"No! Stay on!"

Noodle whined sadly as she pushed the button on the TV, her video came back on and Noodle sat down quietly and watched. 2-D still huddled in himself crying. Noodle needed to watch, she needed to see. How exactly did she die?

_Summer don't know me _

_No more eager man, that's all_

_Summer don't know me_

_He just let me love, in my sea_

'_Cos I do know lord_

_From you that_

_Just died, yeah_

_I saw that day_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord I'm fine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_Don't stop the buck _

_When it comes it's the dawn, you'll see_

_Money won't get there_

_10 years pass tonight, you'll flee_

_If you do that_

_I'll be some_

_To find you_

_I saw that day_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord I'm fine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_I saw that day_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord I'm fine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time _

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time _

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_El Manana_

_Gorillaz_

Noodle used every little bit of strength in her body just to lift her hand and turn of the TV. Her finger pushed the button and she let her hand fall down. She lowered her head and saw the tears hit her freezing white legs and arms. Staining her flesh. That explained everything. The car crash. The zombies. Seeing no one for miles. Everything was explained… just… why did everything have to be explained that way? Noodle looked up with gentle cries of her own. 2-D's dark eyes stared down at her understandingly. They both felt the same pain. Like they were one. At least they had each other.

"…2-D?"

"Love!"

2-D cried and he dropped down to Noodle and embraced her in a tight hug. Noodle squinted her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around 2-D's neck and cried hysterically into his chest. Everything was gone. They were dead. They could see life no more. They couldn't see anyone. Like they were blind from colour. Why were they still there? Aren't people meant to leave and go somewhere when they die? The living and the dead can't both share the earth. It would get too crowded, even if they didn't see each other. 2 kinds. Spilt right down the middle. Total opposites. Night from Day. Black from White. Bad from God. Death from Life. It was all the same. Life is a game. A game of anything. It's all luck and fortune until you take a bad move. Then… your out. And you don't get another in? What were they to do? If you were already dead then did that mean you didn't need food or water or sleep because you couldn't die again? Did you age? Could you still feel pain? It would be horrible to feel pain and never ever die from it. Like torture. 2-D and Noodle have nothing to do. Nothing to do but wait. Wait till the end of eternity… if there was ever going to be one. But forever is a long time… maybe they might find something… but never again could they see… how they used to be. Ever. Again.

_We can't just die_

_We all go somewhere_

_We must find a light_

_Something to guide_

_Answer our questions_

_Take us in_

_Tell us why_

_Everything wasn't fair_

_Why do birds fly?_

_Why do plants grow?_

_Make us wise_

_Then let us go_

_Repeat our souls_

_Again and again and again_

_Time never ends_

_But then again_

_It never really did ever start_

-------


End file.
